Black Sun
by killik
Summary: A crossover between POTO and Kate & Leopold. A 19th century Eric is accidently pushed forward into time during the masquerade ball to meet a 21st century headstrong and rebellious Seeva.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from POTO and Kate & Leopold

* * *

**Prologue**

**November 1870**

He was getting ready for his big entrance. Standing before a mirror he checked himself and brushed an invisible piece of dust from his pants. With his skull mask in place, hair perfectly slicked back, and sword in hand he watched behind the curtain as couples swayed to the jovial music. His eyes automatically scanned the room to rest on the beautiful blond haired woman who sat watching the dance floor with dreamy eyes. She was utter perfection he thought. Glossy curls and smooth blushing cheeks, there was no definition that could do justice to the goddess that she is. He had been her mentor behind the scenes for quite some time and had just recently shown himself to her. She was begining to show some signs of the love that he was despretly trying to uncover. She would be his. Mind, body and sould, just as he would be to her. He sighed and checked himself once more in the mirror. Turning back to the ball room he growled inwardly as he watched the tall and dark haired Chagny walk up to her and ask for a dance.

_How dare he, that fop! If only she was not blinded by his good looks and wealth. _

Sighing inwardly he looked back at his reflection in the mirror and carefully pulled the mask from his gruesome face. He wondered how any woman would love him. Especially with half his face destroyed as it is. He had visible veins protruding through his transparent layer of skin and noticeable scratches running vertically down his cheeks. The other side of his face ironically was breathtakingly handsome. It was almost as if an angel was punished by given half of a demons face.

_At least there's half _

He thought cynically. Sweeping back the curtains he opened his mouth to sing and make his entrance; he would be sure to win his way into Christine's heart. Even if his life depended on it.

* * *

**November 2006**

Seeva bustled around frantically looking for the briefcase that held her divorce documents. She knew that if she did not find them soon she would be late for her appearance at court, which meant an embarrassing entrance in front of her ex.

_Please god, spare me the embarrassment _

Just the thought of having to look at the smug looking face of her ex made her seethe and search faster. She was wearing her formal black pin-striped business suit, with black camisole she had bought earlier this week. Her wavy, shoulder length black hair was tied tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck giving her a serious and professional look. She had waited this day since she had broken up with her husband six months before. She sighed and thought back at her marriage. It had begun like all other love marriages; sweet and warm, until she hit the knot in the smooth running silk. She was 22 years old and was ready to have children. He was 25 and wanted to wait. This was just the beginning of her problems. It had all begun to escalate from there. She couldn't seek out help from her parents, they expected her to be submissive and quiet like all other Sri Lankan brides, but she was the direct opposite. When he started to come home drunk and tried to beat her she packed up and left sending him divorce papers the next day. Her parents had warned her, especially after she told them what had happened. They wanted her to have an arranged marriage, but she being the rebellious one, decided against it believing that her marriage should be based on her choices. Shaking her head she went back to searching, eventually finding it next to her dog's bed. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror she grabbed her keys and left her two bedroom apartment.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic that is a crossover between POTO and Kate & Leopold. 

Read and Review please

- Killik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from POTO and the idea from Kate & Leopold, all other characters are of course, mine.

* * *

Chapter 1 

How can one define love? Is it a feeling, a way of life, or just a state of being? This was what exactly was going through the mind of the infamous Opera Ghost. He was standing before his angel, singing from his heart. But wait, what was that? A slight movement out of the corner of his eye. All others were frozen in their place looking upon him in awe, but this one slight movement, a shift of a cloak it seemed, that sparked his interest. Turning his head slightly he watched as a dark haired, and brown skinned man quietly entered the room.

* * *

**Journal # 1**

It had begun like all others. A small science experiment, but this one however, had results that even I could not have imagined. A break in time. A portal, you can call it, a way in which one can travel to the past. I had worked on this "project" for quite some time now, and now that I had my results I decided that I would test them. I climbed over the railing on the bridge over the River Seine and leaped through the portal that would, according to my results, take me into the past.

There was no blinding light, or endless pit that one would fall through as movies had described. It was just a slight gust of wind. Almost like jumping from a high place and then landing on your feet. Before I knew it I was standing on a cobble stone street in front of a bridge. I walked through the streets and found the most appealing looking thing that I could find. A large well lit building. It seemed to be some sort of theater. Curious, I stepped forward and slipped through the doors and into the main lobby. Beauty could not describe what I had seen; everything seemed to have been made of gold. Women wore stunning gowns with plunging necklines and ruffled skirts, which stood next to men in full tuxedos.

They wore masks on their faces, and by then I realized it seemed to be some sort of costume party. Pulling out my canon power shot I quickly snapped a few pictures before anyone could notice what I was doing. I did receive some curious glances, but I merely replied and said that this was my costume. I followed most of the guests into the main ball room, with a stunning grand staircase, and couples twirling around masterfully to the small quartet that performed in the corner. Excited I once again took pictures until I spotted an interesting looking man who stood holding a beautiful young woman in his arms. He was wearing a gruesome skull mask, red vested shirt along with what seemed to be red tights, and a sword attached to his belt. I had been staring at this man for quite some time now, and before I knew it, he turned his head and stared at me.

It seemed to take a second for him to realize that fact that I did not fit in with the other guests here. Stupidly I took my camera again and took a picture of him and then of the girl in his arms. I didn't realize until afterward what a terrible mistake I had made. He let the girl in his arms go and marched towards me with a menacing look on his face. Knowing that he wasn't here to offer me wine and cheese, I turned on my heel and sprinted out of the ball room and into the lobby. I quickly slipped through the crowed in the lobby and pushed open the doors to escape into the streets. I quickly turned my head to look behind me to see that the man was still following me! I realized that I did not know where to run in fear of getting lost, so I decided to run to the only place I knew the bridge where I had started from. Clambering over the side of the bridge I prepared my self to jump, when a gloved hand grabbed my jacket collar.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Glancing around, I sighed before turning around.

"Look man, I got lost. I didn't mean to take your picture. I'll erase it if you want; just let me go ok?"

"What nonsense are you talking? Now, before I cut your throat, let me have that object in your pocket. You have no use of it now."

I reached into my pocket and felt the small camera with my fingers. I glanced back up into his dark eyes and pulled out the camera making it seem as if I would hand it over to him. Still holding my collar, he held out his other hand to grab the camera from me. Before he could register what I was doing, I leaned back and threw myself backwards off the bridge. It was later that I realized that he had never let go of my collar, which was why he fell with me into the dark abyss of the river seine.

* * *

Hello everyone Killik here. Hopefully you've all enjoyed this chapter and have begun to see the connection between the two stories. More to come, until then, enjoy, read and most importantly REVIEW! 

- Killik


	3. Chapter 3

Announcement: I am in serious need of a beta! If you havn't noticed; I have terrible grammar, and I need someone to proof read this stuff before I post. If anyone is interested, let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from POTO, or the plot from Kate & Leopold

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seeva sighed as she sat in front of her TV with a tub of cookie dough in her lap.

_So much for dieting _

She thought to herself. The divorce has finally gone through, and she was starting to feel the loneliness that was resulting from it. Her brother was gone, as expected. Probably doing one of his bizarre experiments again, she thought to herself, but then again why would he spend his time with his depressed and lonely older sister.

_At least I have Basha_

She thought looking down at her yellow lab mix. She'd been with her since she had gotten married, and of course through the divorce. She'd gotten custody of Basha, after her ex claimed that he " didn't want the mutt do begin with". Which was true, she'd wanted a dog since she was younger and her parents hated the idea of domestic animals, so after she'd gotten married she'd insisted that they had a dog as a source of protection and of course companionship.  
Basha been her constant companion sitting at the base of her bed and now at her feet looking worriedly as a dog would, at her mistress.

Standing up to put the tub of cookie dough away, she glanced by the mirror that hung above the couch. She groaned at the thought of gaining weight. She'd been having a constant battle with herself over her weight, going to the gym three times a week for an hour. To her dismay she realized that her size nine waist wasn't getting any smaller. Her mother had always been disapproving of her size; she wasn't like all other Sri Lankan girls, those who were a size one or even a size six. She was "fleshy" as her mother put it. She was always the odd ball out. Growing up Seeva had always thought of herself as curvy. A size nine was just fine for her, and at one point it was fine for her husband too, but now she realized that if she kept moping around like this and not getting anything done, her weight as well as her life was just going to get worse. It was time to move on.

Hearing the door bell ring, she glanced at the clock that read 3:00am, and cursed as she quickly walked over to the door looking through the peep hole to realize that it was her brother. After getting Basha to stop barking, she opened the door and stood back in surprise too see that he was not only wearing dripping wet clothing, but also had another man with him. Standing back she let them both through before closing the door and saying,

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Sorry ka. I kinda got lost. Sorry I'm so late." He said walking over to the living room, throwing his camera onto the couch. "Do we have any dinner left over. Oh and I brought a friend with me. This is Eric by the way. Eric, Seeva, Seeva Eric"

She looked up at the man towering above her 5'3 frame and noticed that he narrowed his eyes at her before bowing deep at his waist.

" madmoiselle" he murmured

Giving him a strange look she realized it must be a part of his costume.

She smiled at the man and turned to prepare some dinner for the two. She glanced curiously at Eric as they both went into his room whispering furiously to each other. She noticed that he was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, but what had immediately caught her interest was the stark white skull mask that he wore on half of his face.

_They must have come from a costume party_

She thought while glancing quickly at the man's costume.

_Not bad, at least he doesn't look like all of the other idiot friends that Ruben brings with him. _

Stopping herself in mid thought, she realized that she was actually slightly attracted to this man. Shaking her head she thought,

_You just got divorced for Christ sakes; you can't be hitting on another guy already. Ok, breathe and calm down Seeva. Hopefully he'll leave after dinner. _

"Seeva is it ok if Eric stays overnight?" shouted Ruben from his room.

_Shit_

"Yea" she mumbled back.

Dinner was quiet. Everyone ate in silence. She didn't ask any questions about where they came from and what they were doing out this late. It was her policy that she wouldn't do that. She wasn't the parent, and she knew that Ruben was responsible enough to not do drugs and come home drunk at night. They had made that deal before moving in with each other. No questions. They had always been close siblings, best friends since the beginning, and seeing him quiet like this worried her. He'd always been the chatter box, bringing her out and taking her to meet his friends and go to the movies. It was typical of him. He'd bring his girl friend over to meet her, and he'd always been animated like a little wind up doll. Today however, seemed different. His face was faded; as if he was afraid something might happen. He kept glancing to his right at Eric who sat playing with his food. Who was this man? Why is he here? Why does he seem so angry? Now was not the time for these questions. She quickly ate her food of chicken curry and biryani rice and went to bed taking Basha with her.

* * *

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ruben watched as his sister quickly walked to her room to go to bed. She had not asked any questions, as he knew she wouldn't. He loved her for that. She was different from everyone else. All of his friend's sisters were annoying and nosy always asking questions and being overprotective, but Seeva was different. She didn't even care that he had a girl-friend that wasn't Sri Lankan, but that's beside the point. 

He quickly glanced at Eric again for the hundredth time, and noticed that his anger hadn't receded. After falling through the time portal they had fallen at the place where he'd started. The Brooklyn Bridge. He was furious, of course, grabbing his by his throat and cursing his to oblivion. He was able to calm him down and explain to him that they were now in the 21st century. Quickly taking interest Eric listened patiently as he carefully explained his experiments and results. Eric, he later realized, was an experimenter himself. Realizing that he might never go back to his Christine he quickly became angry again, demanding that Ruben take him home. He urged Eric to come home with him for the time being after seeing that the cops were giving him curious glances. Grumbling Eric did come home with him, but refused to eat the biryani that Seeva had cooked for them. Standing quickly in annoyance, he led Eric to the spare room and told him to wait until he sorts everything out.

Changing out of his wet cloths, he stopped and glanced out the window to see that Seeva was sitting out on the balcony. Sighing, he climbed out of the window onto the escape ladder and jumped onto the balcony that was next to his window.

"So how'd the case go", he asked quietly.

"It went as expected. There wasn't anything really exciting, except that we can keep Basha which is no surprise."

I glanced down at the dog, and quickly glanced back at Seeva's face. She was sad, and lonely. Her face wasn't alight with laughter as he'd always known her to be. She was frowning, and there were a few streaks of tears down her face.

"Are you going to miss him?" I asked already knowing what the answer will be.

"Of course I will. Ruben..." she paused before saying, "even if he did all of those things, and even if I'm glad to be rid of him, there's nothing that's going to stop me from missing him. I know it sounds weird but it makes sense to me. I mean, I'm glad that he's not here to give us problems anymore." She paused again, wiping another tear from her cheek before saying "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll still miss the love that we had." She glanced down at her ring finger. There was no wedding band. She's mailed it to him the day after she'd left him. Now all that there was left was the lighter shade of skin that marked the pre-existing ring that sat there for two years. Climbing over the railing of the balcony, he jumped onto the escape ladder. Staring at her from there, he said,

"Get some sleep. It'll be better tomorrow, trust me." Climbing through his window he closed it, shut off the lights and went to sleep dreading what was to come the next day.

* * *

Notes- Ka- Short for Acca which means older sister in Tamil which is one of the languages in Sri Lanka

* * *

Hey everyone, another chapter up! as requested, hopefully you have all enjoyed this one. It features more on Seeva and Ruben and their background. No dialogue from Eric yet, but there will be in the next chapter. Until then, read, enjoy, and of course REVIEW! 

- Killik

Announcement: I am in serious need of a beta! If you havn't noticed; I have terrible grammar, and I need someone to proof read this stuff before I post. If anyone is interested, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Killik here

before I say anything I'd like to thank my new beta MJMod for doing a great job in helping me with this chapter.

In this chapter there will be some thoughts from Eric as promised, and some interaction between Eric and Seeva. The interaction won't be as much as all of you would like since they are still begining to know each other, and Eric is still in love with Christine. There will be more throughts from Ruben as well, I've been developing his character into the reckless younger brother that most of you know or have :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from POTO and the idea from Kate and Leopold 

**Chapter 3**

**Eric **

_It's raining_. _Just the perfect way to wake up in the morning_, Eric thought swinging his feet over the bed to get up. The deafening thunder and the constant _tap tap _of the rain hitting the windows drove him to wake from his deep slumber. Hoping that all he had experienced was a dream, he had stubbornly closed his eyes and refused to wake up, but after a few seconds of listening to the rain he couldn't force himself to believe that he was going home. He sat up, groggily and looked over to the clock hanging on the far right of the room that read 7:38. He could smell something delicious coming from outside his bedroom. Hearing his stomach grumble he stood up and raked his hand through his hair and stood before the mirror in his room.

_I was pushed forward in time. I am now in the future. I was pushed forward in time. _

He kept thinking to himself. He was now in the home of a stranger. Possibly his enemy, but what enemy would open their home to him. He was still awestruck at the fact that he was not in his century. The idea itself seemed to be mad. When the boy explained to him that he was merely testing his hypothesis he was shocked and quickly felt remorse for following the boy. He let his temper get the best of him.

_I should blame no one but myself for what has happened. If I hadn't followed the boy I would be home holding my darling Christine. _

Shaking off his thoughts of Christine he walked over to the window to look down at the quiet street. They were not made of cobblestone, he observed.

_Interesting..._

What amazed him further was the automobile. He was able to see and ride one last night after emerging from the river. The boy had called "a cab" for them, where he explained quietly that in this century no one used a horse and carriage. The automobile was most commonly used. Horses were now used for show, and for personal entertainment.

Turning to observe his surroundings he quickly noticed the differences between his world and theirs. The fashion, the style, and to his dread the disgusting taste of music that people were now interested in. To his misfortune he was up late last night unable to sleep, and in the process of pondering how to go back home he was able to hear the blaring noises that came from a building across from his. He looked over the window and noticed people twisting and turning in odd ways, and realized that they were dancing. Frowning in obvious disgust at not only the way they were dancing but also at the loud and obnoxious music that young people today listened to he realized that classical music was not appreciated in this world anymore. What had happened between this century and his to change these people so drastically?

Hearing a knock on his door he quickly put his thoughts aside, and made himself look respectable to open the door to a smiling Seeva. She held in her hand a glass filled with an orange substance. Quickly glancing down at her garments, he gave an exclamation of surprise and quickly shut the door again. Even a common whore wouldn't dress like that! She wore what looked like loose pants that came up above her knees and a blouse with no sleeves with the tiniest hint of midriff peeking out. How could a woman dress in such a way in front of a man?

_Is she deliberately trying to infuriate me_?

He decided that he would not leave his room, fearing he would loose his temper in front of that woman.

* * *

**Seeva**

_I guess my tree trunk thighs aren't so attractive looking as they were before. I knew I should've gone to the gym more. Now he must think I'm an overweight and depressed idiot!_

She turned to go back into the kitchen and saw that Ruben was already there wolfing down a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. He quickly looked up at the annoyed look at her face and said,

"What?"

"I think he doesn't really like me. You'd better give him this" she said handing him the glass of orange juice. She watched as Ruben slid of the stool and takes the glass from her hands.

"Don't be offended by anything he said."

"See, that's the thing, he didn't say anything. He slammed the door after realizing it was me."

"Oh", said Ruben. "Then maybe he does hate you" laughing he ruffled her hair and said,

"Just kidding, he's probably just cranky in the morning."

Shaking her head, she went to wash Ruben's breakfast dishes and grab something to eat for herself. She sat herself down on the bar stool and watched as both Ruben and Eric made their way towards her, Eric with a deep frown, and Ruben with a triumphant smirk.

"I told you he was just cranky. Isn't that right Eric?" He said turning his head towards Eric.

Eric, quickly looking up at her, muttered a quiet "My apologies"

It wasn't long after they ate (Ruben eating for the second time, and Eric nibbling on his toast) before they made their way into Ruben's room where they could be heard whispering excitedly. She sighed, and went down to her room to change into some sweats.

_Might as well go to the gym._

She thought. After emerging from her room in sweat pants, a tang top and sneakers she was surprised to see that Ruben and Eric were dressed to leave as well. Quickly hiding the look of shock and hurt on her face she smiled and asked,

"So where are you two off to?"

"Just showing Eric around town." Eric said opening the door. "We'll be back at around four." He said while shutting the door.

_Why do I feel bad? He's my brother; I shouldn't expect him to be around me 24/7. I'm the idiot for thinking they'll be here for me._

* * *

**Ruben**

We quickly took a cab and went down to the river to see if maybe I could send Eric back. I quickly glanced at Eric, who sat quietly in the car looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"It is amazing how much Paris has changed since I last saw it. It is as if it is a completely different city. Tell me, do people still visit the opera house." He asked, turning to look at me.

"Yes, my sister used to go." I replied

"Why has she stopped going?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. I think maybe it's because of the divorce and all the problems before that. She's not always like this you know. She used to always be laughing, and cracking jokes. Shit happens."

"So she was not happy with her marriage. What was wrong with the man" He asked.

"Look, can we change the subject. I'm really not in the mood to talk about that bastard."

"As you wish."

"You let your sister marry a bastard child" he exclaimed

I frowned and glared at him to be quiet.

We sat in silence until we reached the river. We quickly got out, paid for the driver, and walked to the bridge. I noticed there was a police officer standing nearby with his patrol car. I turned towards Eric and said,

"Let me go first, and when I signal you, follow me. Ok?"

"Simple enough" he replied.

I left Eric to stand at the corner of a building near the bridge, and speed walked quickly to the bridge. Making sure the cop wasn't looking; I swung my legs over the railing and looked down at the water. Before I could jump I felt a pair of strong arms grip my shoulders. I quickly snapped my head around to see that there were to strong police officers glaring at me. Struggling in their arms I began speaking fast trying to explain in some way that I wasn't trying to commit suicide, but to my dismay they didn't listen. I felt them pull me over the railing and slam me to the floor. I looked up to see that Eric was still there, looking shocked. I mouthed to him to stay where he was. I then felt the cold metal of handcuffs on my wrists. I knew that I was in trouble

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from POTO and the idea from Kate & Leopold, all other characters are of course, mine.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Seeva-**

She'd returned from the gym hours before and was now standing by the window waiting for her brother to return with his strange friend. It was starting to get dark outside, making the harmless alleyways turn ominous. She had known of the many drug dealings and shootings that occurred in the alley ways at night. She was unfortunate enough to have been caught up in one of them while walking home one night. It was almost six in the evening, not the latest she'd seen her brother return, and he'd still hadn't called. It was silly waiting for his call considering that he was a fully grown man, but she still had the protective streak inside her that would always tell her to keep an eye on her brother. Taking another glance out the window she sighed and went to sit down on the couch.

_Should I call the cops? No, he's probably out at a club or something and forgot to call. _

Clubbing. She used to go clubbing with her friends, but after getting married her social life seemed to have vanished. After thinking about it for a while she decided to call one of her friends, to see if she could start over again. She dialed her college room mate Pooja, waiting for her to answer. She listened letting it ring, once, twice, three times before it went to the answering machine.

_Hey you've reached Pooja and Ramesh. We're not available right now, but leave a message and we'll contact you as soon as we can. Thanks! _

Pooja got married? Disgusted, she slammed the phone down on its receiver.

_Why is it that I have the failed marriage? Maybe that's just it, I cared too much. Maybe I should have just let things go as it should have. _

Drifting back into her depression she put her head down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Eric-**

He walked up the steps and into the dark hallway knocking on room 194 listening for any movement inside. There was dead silence, as expected. He quickly picked the lock using a safety pin he found on the floor and quietly stepped inside taking a quick glance around the apartment. Inside he was surprised to find Seeva sleeping soundly on the couch while the TV was still running. The dog, hearing him enter, left her spot on the floor next to Seeva and trotted over to Eric sniffing his shoes. Satisfied with his smell she turned around and trotted back to her spot stretching out and going back to sleep. Shaking his head at the thought of the dog, he walked over and observed her as she slept.

_She's sleeping like a child_

He thought to himself. Quickly picking her up he walked over to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed taking the time to tuck her in and make sure she was comfortable.

_She's going to need all the sleep she can get, especially after what she must do tomorrow_

He thought back to what had happened that day. After Ruben had gotten arrested he followed the police vehicle to the station and then to some sort of asylum where Ruben was detained. He waited a few hours hoping perhaps that he would return but there was no such luck. He then retraced his steps to the bridge and used the money Ruben had given him earlier to hail a cab and return home. He closed the door to Seeva's room behind him and made his way into the kitchen where he found some baguette and jam to eat. While picking at his food the thought,

_There must be someway I can return home, but it seems that before I can do that, I must free Ruben from imprisonment. _

He stood carefully avoiding Basha who was waiting for scraps, and placed the dish at the sink as he had seen Seeva do. He then poked around for a way to turn the water on.

_There must be someway to turn this contraption on. I saw that girl do it this morning so easily. _

Grumbling in annoyance he yanked the extendable hose from the sink and pulled the lever spraying water everywhere (even on Basha who in annoyance decided to shake herself all over him). Before he could finally turn the water off he managed to slip on the wet tile twice landing flat on his butt.

_(Place favorite four lettered word here)_

He quickly stood up, checking the damage he had done and began cleaning up his mess. He was happy however, that he had managed to clean his dish in the process of making the entire kitchen soaked with water. Once he was done wiping down the floor and table top with a dishtowel he had found he turned and walked back to his room, pausing for a second at Seevas door before he opened his door and went to bed.

* * *

**Ruben**

Sitting in front of an interrogation officer Ruben sat handcuffed waiting for the officer to start another round of questions. He was sitting in a small room about the size of a walk in closet with a small table separating himself from the officer. Behind the officer stood another officer who looked bored and was beginning to look like he was about to fall asleep. It was just about midnight according to the clock about the officer's head and he was starting to worry about his sister at home. As silly as it may seem he would always call home before staying out late. An old habit. He studied the officer in front of him; a tall medium set man who had a shirt bulging around the middle which showed that he had way too many donuts breaks. The officer was French who spoke heavy accented English. Little did he know that Ruben spoke French fluently. The officer drummed his fingers on the table in front of him and stared at Ruben before asking,

"Why were you at the Bridge Monsieur Rama..." the officer glanced down at the paper trying to pronounce the last name.

"Call me Ruben"

"well then, Monsieur Ruben, why were you at the bridge this afternoon"

"I was sight-seeing" he lied casually.

"Well that's fine, but what were you doing standing over the railing. It gave our officers the impression that you were about to commit suicide. No?"

Shaking his head in mock disbelief Ruben said,

"I was merely trying to get a closer look at the fish."

Infuriated the officer stood up and said, "are you trying to make a mockery out of this monsieur?"

Waving his hand at the guard next to him he said, "take him away, I want him back here tomorrow morning seven thirty am sharp!"

Staring Ruben hard in the eyes he said, "A demain, monsieur. I hope, for your sake, that you have a better explanation for me tomorrow"

With that Ruben was taken away from the tiny little room and into his tiny little cell where he was left to wonder about Eric.

* * *

Sorry guys it took a while to update, my beta kinda disappeared so I'm kinda on my own now. I know these chapters short too sorry, but stay tuned for more interaction between Eric and Seeva in the upcoming chapter and Rubens dilemma in a mental asylum

Oh and I'm really hating the title I have of this story now, anyone have any suggestions?!?!

Until then, read, enjoy, and of course REVIEW!

- Killik

* * *


End file.
